prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 8, 2012 Smackdown results
The June 8, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 5, 2012 at the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina. Summary Looking to get under the skin of World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus, No. 1 contender Alberto Del Rio journeyed to the ring in a boastful mood, following his post-match assault of The Celtic Warrior on Raw SuperShow this past Monday. The Mexican Aristocrat recalled Sheamus’ suggestion to “never trust a hooligan” before promising he will break The Great White's arm in nine days at No Way Out. That guarantee brought Sheamus to the ring – or so it appeared. Instead, the WWE Universe quickly recognized a disguised Ricardo Rodriguez making light of the Irish brawler by mimicking his distinctive red hair, outfit and gestures. His over-the-top caricature drew the ire of the real Sheamus, who promptly made his way to the ring and took the fight to Del Rio and Rodriguez in short order. The fight would eventually spread outside the squared-circle, all the way up to the steel stage. Before the aggressive Celtic Warrior and The Mexican Aristocrat could dole out any serious damage on each other, a slew of referees and former SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long emerged to put a stop to the chaos and make a huge announcement. Citing an order by John Laurinaitis – who was off preparing for his evaluation by a returning Mr. McMahon this coming Monday on Raw – Teddy announced that Sheamus would face Kane in the SmackDown main event, while Alberto Del Rio was scheduled to fight immediately – against The Great Khali! Following the chaos in the opening moments of SmackDown, Alberto Del Rio quickly found himself at the mercy of The Great Khali as the latter arrived ready to fight. In the opening moments of the match, it seemed that for each strike by The Mexican Aristocrat unleashed, The Punjabi Giant had a painful counterattack ready to throw back his way. Khali seemingly had an answer for Del Rio's every tactic – except one: Ricardo Rodriguez. As the 7-foot-1 skyscraping of a Superstar sized up his opponent for a knockout blow, Del Rio's personal ring announcer climbed up to the ring apron and created enough of a distraction for his wealthy boss to gain the advantage. With giant turning his attention to the sneaky Ricardo Rodriguez, Del Rio brought down his imposing adversary and locked in his signature Cross Armbreaker to cement the win. Prior to his match against Derrick Bateman, Brodus Clay received an update regarding his competitive status from Teddy Long. Long announced that, per Mr. Laurinaitis, The Funkasaurus was no longer allowed on Raw and was now a permanent member of the SmackDown roster. Big Brodus wasted no time in making himself at home on the best program on Friday night. With the Funkadactyls cheering him on from ringside, the dancing machine made short work of Bateman. After moving and grooving around the squared circle with his arsenal of moves, The Funkasaurus finished off his overwhelmed foe with a big splash to seal his first win as a regular fixture on SmackDown. The International Sensation showed up ready to steal the spotlight once again in his bout against Drew McIntyre on SmackDown. Sin Cara put on an impressive display against his Scottish opponent, which was highlighted by a sequence involving the Mexican luchador executing two consecutive counters and a tilt-a-whirl DDT to seize the victory. Now that he looks fully healed from the injury that kept him sidelined since Survivor Series 2011, the sky's the limit for the “faceless” Superstar. Despite poetic predictions to the contrary by the confident pairing of Tony Andriotis & Kevin Mahoney, the ferocious Ryback roared once more as he mauled the two competitors in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. Though his opponents were allowed to concurrently clash with the freakish brute, they failed to put up much of a fight as Ryback fed his appetite for in-ring destruction. The savage Superstar used his formidable strength to decimate his foes before bringing an end to their suffering by finishing them simultaneously with a double Shell Shocked. Looking to beat Intercontinental Champion Christian to the verbal punch, Cody Rhodes crashed “The Peep Show” set before its host even arrived to start the festivities. A clearly irate Rhodes made it clear that he would be the one seeking answers on this night. “I don’t answer to Christian,” Rhodes said. “Christian should answer to me.” As Rhodes accused his rival of experiencing a “mid-life crisis,” an emerging Christian reminded “The Peep Show” crasher who won the Intercontinental Title at WWE Over the Limit. Captain Charisma then clarified that he had shed his selfish ways after experiencing “a moment of clarity” while inducting his best friend, Edge, into the WWE Hall of Fame. That moment inspired the Canadian competitor to strive for more than just one more title opportunity. The explanation didn't satisfy Rhodes, who continued to question Christian's credentials before making the proclamation that the Intercontinental Title “is coming home” following their rematch at No Way Out. Their conversation grew heated and nearly turned to blows until Dolph Ziggler interrupted, ready to prove his elite status in his scheduled match against Christian. With Cody Rhodes joining the announcer's table as a guest commentator, Christian and Ziggler promptly squared off. In the intense match that followed, Captain Charisma called upon his years of experience and tenacity to keep pace with the determined Showoff, withstanding a flurry of attacks that would easily have defeated a less prepared Superstar. In the height of the competition, he even outlasted Ziggler's signature sleeper hold as well as the Zig Zag to regain the advantage. The Intercontinental Champion's patience and ability to absorb damage finally paid off as a top rope reversal allowed Christian to take to the skies and come crashing down with a frog splash that lead to victory for the charismatic competitor. Weighed down by the embarrassment of being coated in Jim Ross’ BBQ Sauce by John Cena, Michael Cole hoped to speak candidly about the trauma he suffered on Raw. (WATCH | PHOTOS) Unfortunately for Cole, Hornswoggle had other plans. The miniscule mischief maker dressed the part of J.R. and proceeded to mock the SmackDown announcer for his saucy fiasco. Hornswoggle's antics drew the ire of Damien Sandow, who expressed his disdain for the little rascal's imitation of Ross. Defining himself as the “avenging steward of taste and decency,” Sandow saw fit to teach Hornswoggle a lesson in common decency by threatening to bludgeon the “diminutive ignoramus.” As Sandow stalked his pint-sized prey, Tyson Kidd emerged to stand up to the aggressor. Kidd turned the tide long enough for ‘Swoggle to safely escape, but the cultured combatant trained his gaze on the unwelcome defender and eventually throttled him from behind. Antonio Cesaro was in action on SmackDown – much to the chagrin of a frustrated Teddy Long, who was assigned by John Laurinaitis to serve as the former rugby player's personal ring announcer. He his match against Jimmy Uso, The Swiss-born Superstar quickly seized momentum with a well-timed uppercut. Cesaro proceeded to hoist up his opponent and send him crashing down on the canvas, thus ensuring that his recent success in the squared circle continues. After the match, Teddy was forced to raise Cesaro's hand in victory, while he and Aksana shared a passionate moment. In a match made by Mr. Laurinaitis earlier, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus clashed with Kane in the main event on SmackDown. In the climatic final moments of their absolutely explosive match, the two intense Superstars took each other down with a fierce double clothesline. Before the action could continue, however, Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez charged their way to ringside. The latter jumped into the ring and attacked The Great White, giving the World Heavyweight Champion a victory by disqualification over a sizable Superstar in the process. Kane recovered and looked ready to hit a post-match chokeslam on his Irish opponent. That was until AJ's presence on the entrance ramp seemed to distract him – promptly leaving him wide open for a powerful Brogue Kick. With the result of the match no longer in doubt and his No Way Out opponent fleeing up the entrance ramp, Sheamus instead chose to send a message of warning to Del Rio by annihilating his personal ring announcer with a second vicious Brogue Kick. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Seth Rollins defeated Dean Ambrose *Alberto Del Rio defeated The Great Khali *Brodus Clay defeated Derrick Bateman *Sin Cara defeated Drew McIntyre *Ryback defeated Kevin Mahoney & Tony Andriotis *Christian defeated Dolph Ziggler *Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) defeated Jimmy Uso *Sheamus defeated Kane via DQ *Dark Match: Sheamus © defeated Kane in a Steel Cage Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Del Rio and two "Celtic Warriors" brawled at the start of SmackDown SD_668_Photo_002.jpg SD_668_Photo_005.jpg SD_668_Photo_003.jpg SD_668_Photo_008.jpg SD_668_Photo_009.jpg SD_668_Photo_012.jpg Alberto Del Rio v The Great Khali SD_668_Photo_015.jpg SD_668_Photo_016.jpg SD_668_Photo_019.jpg SD_668_Photo_021.jpg SD_668_Photo_023.jpg SD_668_Photo_024.jpg Brodus Clay v Derrick Bateman SD_668_Photo_034.jpg SD_668_Photo_036.jpg SD_668_Photo_035.jpg SD_668_Photo_037.jpg SD_668_Photo_038.jpg SD_668_Photo_039.jpg Sin Cara v Drew McIntyre SD_668_Photo_044.jpg SD_668_Photo_045.jpg SD_668_Photo_048.jpg SD_668_Photo_046.jpg SD_668_Photo_049.jpg SD_668_Photo_054.jpg Ryback v Kevin Mahoney & Tony Andriotis SD_668_Photo_062.jpg SD_668_Photo_063.jpg SD_668_Photo_064.jpg SD_668_Photo_065.jpg SD_668_Photo_066.jpg SD_668_Photo_068.jpg Rhodes questioned Christian’s motives on “The Peep Show” SD_668_Photo_069.jpg SD_668_Photo_070.jpg SD_668_Photo_071.jpg SD_668_Photo_072.jpg SD_668_Photo_073.jpg SD_668_Photo_074.jpg Christian v Dolph Ziggler SD_668_Photo_075.jpg SD_668_Photo_076.jpg SD_668_Photo_077.jpg SD_668_Photo_078.jpg SD_668_Photo_079.jpg SD_668_Photo_080.jpg Hornswoggle “J.R.” got saucy with Cole until Sandow interceded SD_668_Photo_081.jpg SD_668_Photo_082.jpg SD_668_Photo_083.jpg SD_668_Photo_084.jpg SD_668_Photo_085.jpg SD_668_Photo_086.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Jimmy Uso SD_668_Photo_087.jpg SD_668_Photo_088.jpg SD_668_Photo_089.jpg SD_668_Photo_090.jpg SD_668_Photo_091.jpg SD_668_Photo_092.jpg Sheamus v Kane SD_668_Photo_093.jpg SD_668_Photo_094.jpg SD_668_Photo_095.jpg SD_668_Photo_096.jpg SD_668_Photo_097.jpg SD_668_Photo_098.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #668 at CAGEMATCH.net * #668 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events